


Why Dream is an actual long furby in both the game and real life!

by LongFurbii



Series: The Dream Essay [2]
Category: Furby (Toys), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: i'm back at my crap, lowkey dont shame me for showing my little crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongFurbii/pseuds/LongFurbii
Summary: Title pretty much says it. I'm back writing random crap about Dream and why when he face reveals, we will be looking into the eyes of a long furby.
Series: The Dream Essay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Why Dream is an actual long furby in both the game and real life!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reasoning or anything for this.
> 
> Dream, if you ever go to try and read this, dont. Just hit me up for an sensory deprivation tank date and ill read it for you.  
> Just hit me up (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> Links on the bottom notes

One of the main reasons I wrote my essay for Dream from DreamSMP would be a long furby, it was my full thoughts and something I feel very strongly about. Overtime, this was come into a weird obsession that I have but the research that I have travel so wide and far, I can say with confident that Clay, The amazing speed runner also known as Dream is a real life long furby. He has been making sure to hint this fact from his fans in shame that we might reject his true nature. He has no reason to worry since I personally will only find him hotter and I already find him hot.

One point I have is that Dream’s real-life persona real name is Clay. furby ends in a y just like Clay. The connect of both of them ending in a Y is rope that connects them together. In Furby language it is a common way to sign their name with a y. This is to pay the respect to their over lord. I believe fully that Clay was name this as a way to respect his actual furby heritage.

As it has been said that Dream’s real-life height is 6’3. As we can tell from his body shot in Mr.Beast’s you-tube rewind. He does look tall. He is long like a long furby. People could point of that he has arms and often long Furbies don’t have any, but this is wrong. The first long Furby only had feet but after time, new types of long furbies came out. Some with arms but also some with two heads, it was a very creative way of long furby evolution you could comment but even if this wasn’t the point. I believe Dream has create a Human persona that he carrying using in a way to hide his true self from us all. He always tries to be very open about his personally but only given us a few tips of his actual look. 

The only two things we have of how he looks is a childhood photo he shown and the Mr.Beast youtube rewind video. In the Mr.Beast youtube rewind video, it shows a clip of Dream still hiding his face and hair with a mask but there are some very interesting key things that happen in the video. The main one is the clench of his hand. The possible clench of his hand in the shot symbolises some way of hidden strength. The strength can be connect how he is truly holding back the longness of his human vessel. The flex of his finger shows a little shake, this shows the true nerves he is holding back. He is anxious that one little detail will open him in this shot. Him testing the waters of his true reveal. The hands show a lot about a person. The fact he making sure he is wearing gloves in the long shot could symbolise that way he holding something hidden but fingerless part of the gloves tell us that he been sharing little bits of his true form towards us, yet again testing the waters for his real reveal. 

One of the main things that Dream has been bullied about is his shoes and the belt around this chest. Even known it has been confirmed the belt was a way to look more like fan art. I believe its because Dream didn’t understand how to use a belt. In long furby culture, it’s not that common to wear clothing. Dream made one of his biggest mistakes and saw the belt not as a tool, but a fashion accession people wear anywhere on their bodies. He used the reasoning as it being to look more like fan art to hide this fact that he doesn’t know how to dress himself. This can explain his shoe choice as well. The fact that dream made sure his hood was up and look a little big was to hide the simply furby ears as he has to perfect the true human form. The mask he is wearing is around to be a lot like his mine craft skin, but it hides another purpose to keep all the fur from his furby skin in check. Dream has a very extinctive laugh that is often referred to as a kettle. The thing that connect these three objects is that they are hot. 

Dream has released a childhood picture of a little version of himself on top of a crocodile yet again showing his apex predator furby strength. He looks to be the size of the crocodile showing us that he was a tall child as well. Being able to catch a crocodile shows us even as a child, he was sneaky and full of life to catch an animal that would be able to harm him. Furbies are often known to back chat bigger creatures especially random by talking in the middle of the night.

Someone at my work says that Dream sounds a lot like Chris Platt and even know Dream is way better than Chris. I believe Dream has his human voice base on him. This could be since Chris played a character called Peter Quill who often was in space which Furbies are often known to come from. 

He is shown to be very sneaky and clever in the manhunt’s videos. He seems to have a skill of making sure he isn’t found out. Furbies are very well know to be hard to buy these days. This is down to the no longer being made so it can be very hard to find just like how Dream is in his manhunts. They both are shown to be interesting and hard to catch.  
Furbies lived in a land called Furby land and they jumped down to earth. This would explain why Dream seems to always be jumping in Minecraft. Jumping is something he has been used to since coming down to earth. It possible that he missed the time he had while waiting for finally hit the ground.

One of the things we know about Dream is his own birthday, 12th august 1999. This information gives us a number of clues and things that we can drive into right away. The zodiac sign Leo which is often shown as a lion. Lion and Furbies are known to be very much apex predator showing a number of smarts and skill in their hunting ability. Leo are a good match for Aries which I happen to be.

The element that represents Leo’s is fire. Fire is often seen as a danger. Long Furbies often were very scary to adults and did treat people into believe they were dangerous by rumours of them being able to record your voice. Fire is often symbolising change, energy and life. These examples have been shown in both Dream and Long furby. Change is the biggest similar one. For long furby, its the change of size and for Dream, it is size as well but with his channel growth. Energy can often to show into a new life which long furby and Dream has gained a new lifestyle of one of youtube fame and the other of a new start as a long boy. Life connect them both together in every way that possible. 

Leo is known as a Sun sign. The sun is a tarot car that portends good fortunes, happiness and joy and harmony. It represents that universe coming together and agreeing with your path and aiding forward movement into something greater. Often people who make long furbies are wanting to make a furby into something greater. If Dream really wants to agree with this path, Coming forward as a long furby would be the best way to accept his fate. 

Furbies came out in 1998 which strangely is one year before Dream. This gave Dream a whole year to jump down to earth. During this time, I believe he tried to perfect his human form so he could create the bonds with humans he wanted. Sadly, I think he was too focus on the future and forget to perfect his taste in shoes but that's ok since he still got the bond he wanted. 

The Furby slogan is “The more you play with me, The more I do! I will keep amazing you!” This is a new fact against Dream. The more we watch his acting in the Dream SMP, the more amazed we are. This improved came from him wanting to amazed us.

There a few facts about Furbies that we know for fact that they have big hearts. This can be proved with Dream and his love for not only his friends but his fans. They like to hide which this reflects to the all the manhunt videos he is in showing us that he must enjoy it to keep on doing it. Furbies often live with twenty family members that up forming tribes. This is show something that Dream does often in the DreamSMP where he will make groups.

Furbies love hugs and to be hugged. Dream often talks about having a nice cuddle with his friends. Sometimes it can be a joke, but I can’t confirm this. Sometimes people try to joke about things that they actually like, or some people do love to show affection towards their friends. This is just another thing that connect both Furbies to Dream. Furby tried there hardest to bond with other live forms but couldn’t. They were able to form the main bones with family. Other than Clay’s cat, the bonds he has formed in his life have been with humans.

Furbies life span is 125 years. Clay has already lived 21 years and until he can prove otherwise that he won’t live into 125 years. We can just say there is a chance that it is possible for him to live that long. This will be proved with time. Furbies are known to be sweet yet rude. Dream has had many sweet moments towards his fan base and I’m sure has had his fair moment of being rude like we all do. 

People often joke about long furbies being demon possession. A well-known theory that is often talked about in the dream smp is about Dream’s character actually being possessed by unknown creature. I believe this storyline is taken as a joke from this inside joke in the Long furby community. Long furby often is known to have two feet. Dream has two feet as well. In my last essay, I said how Dream as the character could be seen as a odd furby but Dream as a person has hardly any connect as a long furby. Long furbies are very creative pieces of art and Dream seems to be a very creative person by his coding and character building. Dream has a lot of connect to an a normal furby through his nice personally, but I still hold truth to the fact that he is a actual long furby too scared to show us his real self. The main reason I think he is truly trying to hide the fact he is a long furby is often long furbies are seen as creepy and somewhere evil but there always good in the bad.

The biggest point I have to make about this is that not only is the evidence is right in front but both Clay and long furby have spines. This is only of the biggest breaking news that they both are spines and we didn’t connect these two dots right away. This will always haunt me until its full confirm by Dream, himself that he is along furby, I will not rest until my word is heard. That we accept long furby Dream and we would welcome him with open arms. we both now know the truth about this matter and that we support his long furby fine looking ass and his gorgeous voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Here my Twitter: https://twitter.com/LongFurbii  
> My Tumblr: https://longfurbii.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)
> 
> Dream, if you ever read my series. you know i'm right and hit me up for an sensory deprivation tank date where i read you my essays about you. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
